


The Happiest Place on Heaven/Hell!

by CharmingConjuror



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disneyland Resort - Fandom, Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Amusement Park, Amusement Parks, Demonic Possession, Disney, Disney Movies, Disney Parody, Disney References, Disney Songs, Disney World & Disneyland, F/F, F/M, Gen, Inspired by Disney, Loo-Loo Land Amusement Park, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmingConjuror/pseuds/CharmingConjuror
Summary: When Lucifer Magne sees some of his profits dropping at his signature theme park Lulu World, he decides to take action by putting his sights on some of his competitors most recent projects. Noticing her father's frustration, Charlie Magne decides to pay a visit to the most successful entertainment resort franchise ever created...Felix is just your typical Cast Member working at the most magical place on Earth, the Disneyland Resort. Today however, he is working as a Tour Guide and the group he's been assigned is a very special group. According to his superiors, the Guests he will be showing around have never visited the park before and have only just recently heard about the Magic Kingdom. As a kingdom of magic, fantasy, and child-like wonder, it's clear to see why anyone would want to visit. So come on and join us, as we unleash hell at the Happiest Place on Earth!
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor & Charlie Magne & Vaggie, Alastor & Husk & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Charlie Magne, Angel Dust & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne & Niffty, Charlie Magne & Vaggie, Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Husk & Charlie Magne, Husk & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Husk & Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Niffty & Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 17





	The Happiest Place on Heaven/Hell!

**Author's Note:**

> To all who have come to read this fanfic, welcome. THPOHH is a story written with a fondness for both Disneyland and Hazbin Hotel, as the characters' personalities and histories are explored throughout their visit at the Happiest Place on Earth. The story takes place at the Disneyland Resort in Anaheim, California during their 60th Diamond Celebration. Hazbin Hotel is created and copyrighted by Vivienne Medrano, and the Disneyland Resort along with its associated characters, movies, franchises are owned by the Walt Disney Company. Now, let's make some literary magic!

“To all who come to this happy place: Welcome.” -Walter E. Disney

*BEEP *BEEP* *BEE-*

The incredibly annoying alarm clock’s beeping was then suddenly silenced by the audible slam of a person’s hand. Attached to the appendage that ceased the sound of the infuriating beeping, is the bestowed upon protagonist-to-be of our story, Felix Richards. Due to having been awakened from his peaceful slumber by the bothersome pile of wires and plastic, Felix decides that he has no choice but to start his day. He then throws the covers of his bed off of him and swings his lower limbs out the side of the bed before stretching his sleepy arms and legs. Once he was properly stretched and somewhat awakened, he pushes himself off of the bed to begin his morning ritual of getting ready for work. You see, most people would decide to be a doctor, a teacher, or even a lawyer when it comes to the topic of employment or occupation, but not Felix. You see he has a very special job at a very special place. Where you might ask? Well, if have read the title of the story, maybe you would have figured it out by now!

“Man, I hate Mondays.”

Ah yes, back to our hero. Well, “hero in the making” is more like it. Felix wasn’t much to look at, despite being skinny and a bit of a lazy bum. However, he does have some admirable traits such as being loyal to his friends and family, friendly and fun to others, and generous to those in need. After having dragged his drowsy body from the bed to the bathroom, Felix quickly gets showered, shaved, and groomed before heading to his closet to get his work uniform for the day.

“Let’s see today’s Monday so that means…yup. Special Activities.”

Felix reaches out and puts on his white dress shirt, blue and red plaid vest, blue dress pants, and a red tie. Lastly, to complete the look, he attaches to his vest his name tag and his golden “D” pin. After having inspected his appearance, he then grabs his Cast Member satchel filled with his necessities and then heads out the door of his apartment. Once he reaches his car, he starts the engine and then begins his route to work. As he signals to get on the 22 freeway, Felix quickly searches through the playlists on his phone for the one labeled “Morning Drive”. He soon finds it and selects it, letting it play its first song on his car’s speakers.

“Heigh-ho heigh-ho it’s off to work w- CLICK”

Nope, too relevant. It was too early for songs that already sing about what you’re currently doing. He then pushes the skip button, hoping for something better.

“When you wish upon a sta- CLICK”

Not in the mood to be crying happy tears.

“Ariel listen to me, the human world it’s a mess. Life under the sea is better than anything they got up there!”

Ah. Under the Sea. A classic and a perfect song to get the morning started.

As you all can probably guess, Felix is a Disney-fanatic. However, he’s not only that but a Cast Member as well! To those who do not know what a Cast Member is, they are the employees who work at the most magical place on Earth, the Disneyland Resort. They maintain and operate the Disneyland Resort through several departments such as guest services, custodial, security, entertainment, transportation, merchandise, attractions, food and beverage, and more! They are the ones who make Disneyland the Happiest Place on Earth and keep it that way for people of all ages.

He soon reaches the Pumba parking lot, reserved for Cast Members, and hops onto the Cast Member shuttle to the park. On the way, there he mentally prepares himself for the long day ahead and also checks his bag for everything that he needs.

"Let's see, got my water bottle, wallet, Cast Member ID, some snacks, decks of cards, my earbuds, and journal. Looks like I've got everything."

You see today Felix is working as a Tour Guide, guiding guests, celebrities and VIPs all around the park. As he shows them around the park, he is also giving historical and fun-filled facts furthering the Guests' magical visit. Plus as a bonus, he gets to escort them to the front of the rides and sometimes gets to joins them! Despite its fun nature, it is a very demanding job, one in which he must be ready to answer ANY questions about the park or Disney itself. He also has to be full of energy and be prepared for his Guests’ every need, as he shows them the wonders that the park has to offer.

Soon the shuttle stops at Harbor Pointe, and all of the morning shift enter the park to start the day. However before Felix enters the park itself, he first makes a quick stop at the Starbucks located just inside of the employees' entrance to the park, getting a well-needed cup of joe to get his motor running. With his nearly finished Caramel Frappuccino in one hand, and his Cast Member informational packet containing showtimes and character meet and greets' information in the other, he was ready to start the day.

After navigating around the costumed characters, parade floats, and custodians, Felix finally reaches Main Street U.S.A. As he walks across the Town Square, he watches the American flag get raised on the flagpole and the shops of Main Street open their doors. Everything was getting ready for another day of Disney magic for the incoming Guests. As he makes his way up the steps to City Hall, Felix stops and turns around to look longingly at the place of prestidigitation across the street from him.

When he’s not a Tour Guide at City Hall, Felix is a magician at the Main Street Magic Shop performing shows of magic for visiting Guests and demonstrating skills of sleight-of-hand for excited kids. The Main Street Magic Shop holds a special place in his heart for it was the first place he worked in the park and was where he found his inner calling to be a Cast Member. Felix then shakes his head to clear those distracting thoughts and continues walking up the steps of City Hall to get his assignment.

"What am I doing? I should be focused on getting ready. Okay, I haven't been given any information about who today's group is, but from what I can gather it's most likely going to be a VIP."

When a Tour Guide isn't told who they're given a tour to, it is usually an important person like a celebrity, an executive, or politician. Today, however, after Felix talked to his superiors at City Hall, he will be giving a tour to a very special group of guests who have never visited the park before. Who these Guests were, Felix had no clue. All that he knows is that the group has booked the VIP Tour for five days, and will be meeting him in front of the Mickey flowerbed. After he meets with his supervisors, Felix leaves City Hall and walks under the Disneyland Railroad as he looks at the informational packet containing the little details regarding his group.

"Wow. Five days? For someone to afford that many days have to be a celebrity or a VIP. Let's see here, it says that the leader and planner of the group is named...Magne? Hmmm, sounds Norwegian."

Felix soon arrives in the Main Entrance area, where he readjusts his tie and puts away the informational packet into his satchel for safekeeping as he waits patiently for any sign of the group he is supposed to meet. He then raises his right arm and glances down at his Mickey Mouse wristwatch, to see that see the smiling mascot pointing its arms at 7:55 AM. Only 5 minutes till the park opens, Felix notices as he turns to look at the bed of flowers arranged to look like the beloved mouse, and sighs in contentment. Felix loved this place, and he loved this job. For it is where he could be himself, and share his love of magic and Disney with those around him.

"Um excuse me, I'm looking for a Felix Richards? He's supposed to be our tour guide for the day?"

Felix smiles and turns around to greet his soon-to-be-introduced group.

"Why yes! It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss-...."

Before Felix could finish his greeting, he becomes completely awestruck and dumbstruck by what he sees before him. Six creatures stand before him, ranging in size and shape with features hardly befitting that of a human being. Wait, is that a cyclops?! Before he could say anything, one of the beings steps forward. However, this one appeared to be the most normal in terms of appearance if you did not take into account her fair white skin and light flaxen eyes.

“Heeeey, my name is Charlie...um....Mr. Richards, I assume?”


End file.
